


Other

by Cephy



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-07
Updated: 2006-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephy/pseuds/Cephy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galian Beast comes out to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Other

When the last of the prey was dead, he stretched out his muscles and howled his victory. Dug his claws into the ground to feel the way the earth tore. Shook himself and let the blood beaded on his fur scatter away. Settled to a crouch, licked his lips-- and reveled in his freedom.

The humans kept a wide space around him, wary and just a little afraid, and he growled low in his throat in pleasure at the smell of it. He preened under their respect, ruffed out his mane and tossed his horns for show. They watched him, waiting-- and he could already feel the Other pressing out at him, anxious to be back in control, but it was far too soon to give this up. After all, it was so rare that he got the chance to play.

One of the humans watched him openly, staring, and he stared back. It was the one with the single long tooth, the one that smelled sharp and metallic-- not quite like blood, but drier and colder. Not unpleasant. That one had watched him before, often enough to make him notice even when he wasn't in control, often enough to draw him up to see through the Other's eyes when the Other was watching that one back.

The Other pressed him again, more insistent, but he shook free-- just for a little longer, just long enough to see. He had been waiting for a chance to study this one in the flesh, to see with his own eyes instead of filtered through the Other's-- and he found that he wasn't disappointed. The human was strong, there were kills at his feet to attest to that. Was still _human_, but there was little helping that.

He stared for just a little longer, considering, as the human breathed smoke and gnashed his tooth in the air. Then he let the Other push him back again, satisfied-- for the moment, at least.

The human wasn't an _ideal_ mate, but really-- there was so little choice, and he'd already waited far too long. It would do.

Pleased with the decision, he curled up in the darkness, content to sleep the sated rest that came after a good kill. And next time he had the chance-- he would let his mate know of the decision.


End file.
